


Вкус власти

by ManyVel



Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от M до E [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Comic strip, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, English translation available, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, NSFW Art, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVel/pseuds/ManyVel
Summary: Ох уж эта любовь к политике... или в политике? х)) По мнению автора, после финального переобувания Рей из Палпатинов в Скайуокеры, этот пейринг напрашивался... с далеко идущими последствиями XDOh, the love for politics... or in politics? x) WARNING: NSFW!
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sheev Palpatine
Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от M до E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904149
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от M до E





	Вкус власти

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/66/dc/lPqYABSP_o.png)

[English translation](https://images2.imgbox.com/f9/47/tIFsooy5_o.png)  



End file.
